disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Falcon
Falcon (real name Sam Wilson) is a Marvel Comics character who made his first live-action appearance in Captain America: The Winter Soldier as the tritagonist of the film. He also appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Avengers Assemble and Ultimate Spider-Man. Falcon was created by Stan Lee and Gene Colan. Background Development Personality Physical Appearance Powers and abilities Appearances Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Falcon was sent by Dell Rusk under his mind control to capture Bruce Banner while the Red Hulk distracted the other Avengers in the Helicarrier. But it soon made conflict with Hawkeye who was at the Mansion. Despite his efforts, Falcon was defeated and driven away. Shortly after, Falcon along with Doc Samson and Winter Soldier were sent by Dell Rusk to capture the Avengers. When he entered the Mansion he encountered Hawkeye, who had defeated him days ago. Hawkeye manages to defeat him despite being exposed to the toxin. He was later made available to SHIELD psychiatrits because he was being controlled by Red Skull. He later aids the Avengers in the battle against Galactus' heralds. Avengers Assemble Falcon appears as a part of the new team of Avengers. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers' Marvel Cinematic Universe Captain America: The Winter Soldier Sam Wilson is an ex-military paratrooper who works with veterans in Washington, D.C. Secretly trained by the military in aerial combat using a specially designed wing pack from Project: Falcon. When his partner and friend, Riley was killed in action during a mission; he decided to leave his military career. Sam found that he had a hard time trying to find a reason to continue serving. However shortly after, Falcon becomes an indispensable ally when he teams up with Captain America and Black Widow to run a danger-filled race to halt an impending threat in its tracks. One day, Sam met Steve Rogers while he running around the Capitol. He was very impressed by Rogers' speed. Wilson and Rogers struck up a conversation after running. Suddenly, Natasha Romanoff arrives and takes Steve to a mission. The next day, Steve went to where Sam was helping war veterans. After the talk between war veterans, Sam told Rogers the reasons why he abandoned his military career. Falcon joins the cause of Captain America, after Rogers and Romanoff arrive at his department requesting shelter. After Sitwell and Stern out of a meeting, Samm calls Sitwell pretending to be Alexander Pierce, Wilson says to go with him unless he wants to ruin his tie. Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff interrogate Sitwell. While the trio and Sitwell go the Triskelion, they are ambushed by the Winter Soldier and subsequently arrested by the Strike team. When it seemed to be killed by the Strike team, they were rescued by a disguised Maria Hill. After visiting Fury, Sam helped Steve Rogers to stop one of the three Helicarriers but they went to removing the last Helicarrier, they were stopped by the Winter Soldier. Sam battled with the Winter Soldier but his flight suit is damaged during the fight. While Brock Rumlow walked into the room where they were meeting the World Security Council, Sam arrives and stops him. During the battle of Rumlow and Wison, a Helicarrier crashes into the building where the fight took place, Sam escapes by jumping from the 41st floor but Rumlow has not so lucky and is trapped in the building. Finished the battle between HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D., he went to the hospital to visit Steve, who was badly wounded. When Rogers woke up, he jokes saying "On your left" (the same joke when they met). As HYDRA still active, Fury offers to join him to exterminate HYDRA, Wilson refuses, explaining that he is more a soldier than a spy. However he joins in the search of Captain America for Bucky. Avengers: Age of Ultron Sam Wilson went to Avengers Tower to attend the party that the Avengers made after recovering Loki's scepter and the capture of Baron Strucker. He talked with Rogers about the battle and the search for Barnes and also said he was not very interested in being an Avenger. After the defeat of Ultron, Wilson was recruited along with Vision, Scarlet Witch and War Machine as new members of the Avengers. ''Video Games ''Disney INFINITY The Falcon appears as a playable character in 'Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition. Gallery Trivia *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier his outfit is based off his Ultimate Marvel outfit. It was received a slight re-design in Avengers: Age of Ultron by adding in some red and white colors as a nod to his outfit from the mainstream Marvel Universe. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Superheroes Category:African American characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Military characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Agents Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:American characters Category:Pilots Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Captain America characters Category:The Avengers characters